After the Stab
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: What happened after Eugene got stabbed? What was Rapunzel thinking? How did they get to the palace? Everything that happened after the stab, and it's a one shot series now, including Rapunzel and Eugene's children, their mischief, and more! Thanks to you all that gave me 21 favorites in a week that inspired my to keep this going as a one-shot series! Love you all! *Blows kisses*:)
1. After The Stab

**What up guys? I haven't published in the Tangled section at all, but I've got to say it's my favorite archive and my favorite movie in general. I've also got to say the following:**

**This is a one-shot.**

**The best stories on Fanfiction are in this archive.**

**I love Tangled.**

**Now that I'm done with that- oh another thing- I can't currently, but maybe when I have time, I'll come back and add more chapters to this, but not now. So here's the scoop!**

* * *

"Rapunzel, you're my new dream." Eugene gasped, as the life flowed out of him.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled, shaking the man's broken body as she watched him lay there immobile.

She choked a sob, her heart draining.

All she'd ever known had been stolen from her, by her so called mother. She didn't want to think about it. She knew who her real parents were now, but she didn't think she'd have the heart to go back to them. Even though she knew that they were suffering, from a similair heartbreak to hers at the moment, for a long time. This pain, she couldn't withstand, for eighteen horrible years! She couldn't, without Eugene. She thought, that Eugene was 'a man with pointy teeth', but Gothel had been wrong, he wasn't, and he'd actually been the first person who'd ever shown her true love. She had thought Gothel's mascaraed was love, but it was not. After seeing the real thing, she couldn't go back to that, she couldn't. And now, she was left with this. Of all things. Nothing. If there was one thing that Rapynzel truly, actually hated, it was being alone. Her fear had kept her with her moth- Gothel since a young age. Pascal was here, but it wasn't the same. She had always had some type of comfort, whether it was her paints, her soup, her mother, Her attitude to keep her busy. But here, and now, she felt broken. Empty. Done with. Is this what they feel like when you die? Rapunzel thought, thinking over all she didn't know, and about all she wanted to know, and how all her dreams were crushed by a simple knife. That knife. She'd seen it before then, in her mother's no- Gothel's drawer, and when she asked about it, she'd said that it was for her protection. Her good. If this was the protection it was meant to give, she didn't want it.

Choking on another, painful, sorrowful, grieving sob, Rapunzel smoothed her new, brown pixie cut down, but ti stuck up. It felt so different. Like her situation. She'd never felt actual grief. Disappointment to not being able to see the lights? Yes. Frustration that Gothel wouldn't listen? Yes. But grief? No. None. Never. Nada. Her shouldered sagged, and she felt her fists balling as she leaned towards her now dead love and hugged him, willing him to live. She didn't let the tears fall. She wanted them to, it was worth it. But she couldn't, she was incapable. Because she was frozen. Frozen in the moment. A horrible one. If it had been the one, in the boat, when they had almost kissed, and Rapunzel was almost certain they would've, she wouldn't of minded. It was one of the nicer moments. Heck, if she'd died in that cave with him, she wouldn't have minded. But here, he was gone, and she wasn't. It wasn't right. She couldn't stay. It was painful. She was hurting herself, mentally, but she didn't know what else to think about. It was the only thing she currently cared about. Sure, her parents, of course, but she'd never met them. She needed to.

She shoulders quivered, and she felt the surge in her head, telling her the tears were to come. But she didn't let them. If Eugene were there, he would tell her not to cry, console her, tell her he loved her- would he? Of course he would, Rapunzel thought, batting down the negative thoughts (in the irony of the situation) and closing her eyes. But she knew it wasn't worth it. Eugene may have been a thief. He may have been very vain, though she believed he had a good reason to be. He might be hard to compromise with, but he was a good man. Her man. And her man deserved at least her tears.

She hiccupped, the knot in her throat releasing, but not having cried in years, the tears came slow. One, by one by one. The first fell on Eugene's cheek, rolling down, down, down.

Rapunzel closed her eyes. She thought of the only song she knew, the one that had comforted her, for many, many years. Bowing her head, she began to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your powers shine," She sang slowly, and sorrowfully, like a mourning song, which indeed it was.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost….. Bring back what once was mine. Bring back….. What once…. Was mine." She dragged the syllables of the last words in the song that meant her life.

She glanced at her sleeping man, and she choked on her tears again, about to start sobbing, no kidding, when she saw a strong glow coming from his chest. Gasping, she hurried over to his vest, pulling it open. He was healed. Not even a scar. Joy, hope, and serenity leaped to her chest, and she waited eagerly, maybe, maybe he would awaken.

"Eugene…?" She whispered, her voice cracking, in desperation, exhaustion, and hope.

Please. She thought, tears brimming her eyes again.

"Did I ever tell you that I had a thing for brunettes?" Eugene muttered.

Rapunzel's heart was practically exploding with joy, relief, and bliss.

"Eugene!" She yelled, with the top of her lungs and she jumped on him, and not even pausing to think, kissed him, right on the mouth.

Eugene was surprised, and they rolled over, breaking the embrace, and staring at each other, studying the other's face. Then Eugene took that as an invitation, and he kissed Rapunzel this time, a happy couple.

After finishing their second embrace, the two helped each other up, and the rainbows and hearts time was temporarily over.

"So…. Rapunzel?" Eugene began awkwardly. "We've got a lot to talk about and decide."

"Yes… yes we do. But first, I have something to tell you Eugene." Rapunzel mumbled, sighing.

"Yes?" Eugene asked, doubtfully.

"Just promise not to freak out!" Rapunzel warned.

Eugene's eyes grew big as he remembered what she'd showed him the last time she had said that.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and said her thought so fast you'd think it was one word. "I'mthelostprincess." (I'm the lost princess, for people who don't like breaking ti up.)

Eugene's eyes widened so much you'd think they were popping out of his head, resembling the expression he'd been wearing what- a day ago?

It felt like eons, since. He shook his head.

"No- no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no- wait- who am I kidding? That makes so much sense!" Eugene blabbered.

Pascal found his way to Rapunzel's shoulder and rolled his eyes, watching Eugene pace the littered floor.

"Okay, Blondie!" Eugene declared about ten minutes later. "Let's go!"

"First of all, I'm not blonde anymore, and second, to where?" Rapunzel asked.

"First of all, it suits you, and second of all, to your actual parents. The castle!" Eugene laughed nervously, as Rapunzel giggled.

"But- you're wanted!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Let's just say I don't care." Eugene said, and it was true.

Soon, they arrived at the castle.

As they reached the gate, a guard neared them, and taking one look at Rider standing in front of him, he grabbed Eugene by the arm and began to yell to the other guards.

"Wait!" Rapunzel yelled as loud as she could which was apparently very loud, and the guards eyed her, halting for a second.

"Who may you be young lady, and what in the darn world are you doing with this guy?" The guard sneered.

"I'm the lost princess." Rapunzel declared, and that's all the guards needed to freeze.

"What?" The first guard asked.

"I'm the lost princess." Rapunzel repeated, huffing as if she was annoyed.

"The king and queen should know. We'll send Robert up there." The gate guard decided.

"Thank you for the cooperation, and we'll be taking Rider here, Mam. " The second guard nodded, and took out handcuffs.

"No, wait! I want him with me!" Rapunzel cried, Pascal bouncing on her shoulder.

"What?" The guards chorused in surprise.

Before they could protest, a guard, probably Robert appeared. Seeing Rapunzel, his eyes widened.

"This one, is she?" He exclaimed in an excited manner.

"Yes."

"It is!" He yelled, looked like a boy on Christmas, and grabbing her arm, he asked Rapunzel, "And you say Rider is coming with you?" He asked.

"Yes! Rapunzel nodded, and her looked suspicious, but he didn't question.

"Come, come please!" He yelled, as the trio galloped through a yard and steps, to a balcony.

"I'm Robert, and please stay on the balcony." He said quickly, and ran off, armor clanging.

"Woah." Eugene gasped, over looking the sight he'd seen two days ago, on the roof.

"It's beautiful!" Rapunzel agreed, and Pascal chirped.

The couple stared out at the city, and their hands found eachother, settling on the railing. They were lost, in each other, in company, in a dream, in bliss.

Meanwhile, Robert had run through six hallways as he reached the royal office, and without even knocking, he burst in, receiving annoyed and surprised glances from the King and Queen.

He couldn't talk, he was so tired, but instead, he merely nodded, and hoping they got the message, collapsed, blacked out form excitement and exhaustion.

The King and Queen exchanged glances, and somehow, they knew. The Queen hitched up her skirts and the King and she ran, as fast as they could.

They reached the balcony doors, bursting through them, seeing Rider, a thief, and their daughter, long lost Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel.." The Queen gasped, as the King, and Queen, and Rapunzel pulled into an instant hug.

"We- we-" The King stammered, not finding words, and instead, just hugged.

The Queen held out her hand to the famous thief, knowing he was the one that'd brought her home. He must he a man with a heart, despite his crimes, she decided. The man smiled, though his eyes were mixture of pain and happiness. He took her hand as if to shake it, but the Queen laughed, pulling him into the hug, in which he didn't even hesitate.

They held a week of festivities. The entire week, there was no school or work, to the children's joy. They had a dancing festival, on the first day, painting on the second, fishing and picnicking on the third, boating on the fourth, exploring on the fifth (the woods), a ball on the sixth, and a huge birthday party worth eighteen birthdays on the seventh. The Queen also sent a happy letter to her sister on the first day her daughter had returned.

Dear Liana,

I am pleased to say that my daughter has returned. Stephen and I are yet to hear the story of what happened, but we are delighted. I'll tell you as soon as possible our daughter's story of rescue. I heard Your daughter Elsa will be old enough for marriage soon. Congratulations!

Sincerely, your younger sister.

A few days later, into the festival, she received a quick response.

Dear Adelaide,

That's wonderful! I can't express how joyous I am! Marcus and I shall be making a two week vacation to your palace soon! I cannot wait to see your little beauty! Does she look like you? Yes, Elsa will be ready soon, but…. It's complicated. I'll tell you when I get there Adelaide.

Sincerely, Liana.

Pleased with the letter, Queen Adelaide engaged herself even more in the activities during the celebration.

A few days later, the festival was over, and King Stephen, Queen Adelaide, Eugene, and Princess Rapunzel- oh, and Pascal, were having dinner.

"So, we need an explanation, Rider, Punzel." The king asked sternly.

"Um…. Your majesty-" The king waved him off. "Stephen."

"Yes…. Stephen…." Eugene blushed. "I think Rapunzel should tell it, it's her story."

"We're both a part of it!" Rapunzel blurted, "You begin."

"I…. Uh…." Eugene cleared his throat, flashing a grin. "This is the story of how I died. It's actually a very fun story, and it's not about me at all- it's about a very, very, very beautiful, funny, loving kind, adorable, alluring-"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cut off, blushing.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Eugene teased, and Rapunzel pretended to look offended.

Chuckling, Eugene continued. "Well, in a less dramatic entrance, you took the antidote of the golden flower, and you had her, with golden hair, correct?" Eugene asked the Queen.

"Why yes?" The Queen said, confused why he would ask that.

"Well…. Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel began, and began her story, the story of none other, but Tangled.

* * *

**Sorry if it's bad quality or for spelling, I typed it on my phone, and please tell me what you think.**

**~Jessamyn**


	2. A Happy Note

**OH MY GOSHHHHHH!  
I just looked at my stories, and I saw that this had _21 favs and One Follow along with 13 reviews._  
**

**I can't believe it!**

**After looking at the popularity, I have decided to continue this as everything that happened after the stab, as a one-shot series.**

**I will also PM everyone who favorited and reviewed and followed this. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Chapters will be coming soon!**


	3. The Birth of Twins

Rapunzel groaned and shifted in bed, aches bombarding her body. "Rapunzel?" A sweet voice ventured, taking her hand. Rapunzel smiled and opened her eyes just a bit. It was her husband. Boy, when he was worried, he sounded so cute. Rapunzel stifled a pained giggle and dismissed the teenage thought.

"Rapunzel? You okay?" He asked softly, and to this, she chuckled lightly and winced at the ache in her back.

"I'm fine. How is the child?" She asked, wondering how her very first child had been born, as she had fallen asleep right after the ordeal.

Eugene's smile vanished.

Rapunzel became alert. "What- what happened?"

"I'm sorry Rapunzel," Eugene began," But we're doomed." He looked up. "They're twins."

Rapunzel gaped in shock. Then she reached out and slapped her husband, as hard as she could, not very hard for a lady who had just had a child- oh, twins, of course.

"Hey!" Eugene rubbed his cheek, and he began to smile.

"You- You- jerk! I was nearly in tears! No need for dramatics!" Rapunzel yelled, and she began to laugh, and laugh.

Eugene joined in and began to howl loudly, and then the couple quieted down.

"Can I see them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course. Why not?" Eugene said, and he left the room.

Rapunzel laid back, and began to stare at the ceiling, deep in thought. She wondered how her darlings looked like.

Were the brunette, like Eugene and she was?

Were they blonde, with magical hair?

Did they have green eyes?

Or brown, chocolate ones?

Or a swampy mix of both?

Did they have flirty smiles?

Or innocent ones?

Were their noses long and sophisticated, like Eugene's?

Or cute and innocent like hers?

Did they have freckles?

Big eyes or small ones?

The questions kept plaguing her, until she came upon the most important one.

What's their gender?

When she was pregnant, she hadn't been able to decide whether she wanted a boy or a girl.

With a girl, she could pamper her, and she could draw and paint and play and stich and bake and do everything.

And her mother would get that chance to spend her time with a girl, as well.

With a boy, Eugene would get a chance to teach someone the smoulder, and he would have someone to spend time with when he wanted a man's day.

She couldn't decide on either one.

But this was perfect.

With twins, there was a chance that they could be both.

A boy, and a girl.

Perfect.

Rapunzel crossed her fingers and rocked back and forth, until the pain kept her from doing so. The door finally creaked open, and Eugene walked in and with one swoop, closed the door, sat down on the bed, and landed the babies in Rapunzel's lap.

And it was.

Perfect.

A girl stared back at her, with wide, brown eyes, long, black lashes, dark brown eyebrows, rosy cheeks, and wisps of dark brown hair.

She cooed and sucked on her thumb, and Rapunzel just melted.

A boy stared back at her, with vivid emerald eyes, sparkling with mischief and wonder. Sandy locks graced his head, covering his forehead with a solid gesture.

He smiled widely, and Rapunzel could tell it was her husband's smile.

They were beautiful.

"Oh!" Rapunzel sighed, "They're beautiful!"

"Thanks to me!" Eugene said, smirking, "They inherited awesome looks!"

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out to her husband and looked at the children with pride.

"Now, to the naming." She cradled the girl, first.

"Something with an 'A', like your mother." Eugene said.

"Why not name her Adelaide, just like Mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, just close to it, I want her to be special."

"Oh," Rapunzel said, deep in thought.

"Anna?" Eugene said suddenly.

"No, that's my cousin's name."

"Annabelle?"

"Just right." Rapunzel said, and raised the baby. Leaning, she whispered in the baby's ear, "Annabelle."

The baby was blank, then giggled.

"A good omen." Eugene laughed and then picked up the boy.

The blonde boy wriggled and laughed, then sneezed a adorable sneeze.

"Aw..." Both parents chorused.

Rapunzel thought. And she thought.

"I don't know, " Rapunzel began. "What about It Eugene?"

He thought as he cradled the child. He sneezed again.

"I hope he hasn't caught a cold." Eugene sighed.

"How about something that relates to his sneezing?" Rapunzel asked, laughing.

"That isn't a joke, Blondie." Eugene said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we named one after my mom, how about your dad?"

"I guess, my dad's name was Chetwin." Eugene said softly.

"Chetwin. Beautiful." Rapunzel whispered.

"It isn't beautiful." Eugene interrupted. "Its handsome." and the couple rejoiced for their two newborn children.

* * *

**This was pretty short and cheesy, but after all their troubles, we gotta give them some happy moments! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, they inspired me to write way faster and update. My goal now is to make these chapters longer. I'm also going to introduce the rest of their children and then move on to more singular one-shots. Who knows- I might even do an arc!**

**But anyway, for all you flamers, I asked GarvinMark for permission to use the name Annabelle, no need to go flaming me. Now, for the review replies. There are Holy Clams, there's _fifteen! _**

**Golly, that makes me so happy!**

**Well, Let's get to it!**

**ROARROAR:**

**Interesting name. I didn't mean to make you cry!**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen:**

**Thanks!**

**Curlscat:**

**I understand, but thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Fiji Anonymous:**

**Thanks!**

**Jinger:**

**Aw... thanks!**

**WhiteRose69:**

**Thanks!**

**Meg:**

**Well, it was, but not now. :)**

**BlueDreamer31:**

**Yes, it was. Thanks tons!**

**BookishGray:**

**Interesting name. Oh my gosh, thank you so freakin' much for such an awesome review, it just make my day!  
**

**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX:**

**Thanks!**

**mecaka:**

**You're right... I might edit that.**

**TangledFrozenLove43:**

**:) Yeah! I love having the same thoughts as someone else!**

**Believeinme34:**

**Thanks!**

**Now for reviews for the note:**

**TangledFrozenLove43:**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter please!**

**Kenna Cat:**

**Thanks so much, I do have a lot of fun writing it!**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME:**

**Well, here it is!**

**siliviatangled:**

**Is this soon enough?**

**Okay, review replies, check.**

**Oh, I almost forgot my announcement. I will be posting pictures of my OCs that I made on an online maker on DeviantArt.**

**Just go to my profile next to the title of the story, then go to the place where it says DeviantArt link, and I'll probably have posted the pictures of Chet and Annabelle by that point.**

**Oh, and for you all who read my Frozen Fic, Twins of Ice and Fire, no, Wind Chet and Prince Chet are not the same person. In that case, Aednat would have a crush on her cousin. O.O**

**Yeah, so thanks for reading, and please review and go look at those pictures I mentioned! *blows kisses***


End file.
